


Stir and Simmer

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [22]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm prompting you with Lix/Randall and cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir and Simmer

Lix Storm had always been a terrible cook.

Her mother had never felt the need to teach her, declaring that there were other important things. Education, basic skills, they were what Lix needed to know, not how to bake the best cake on the street.

While Lix was working as a war journalist, it had never been a problem. Her words could easily pay for room and board, with home cooked meals included. After all, it was the news that influenced the masses, and the masses that influenced the war.

But when the white flag was raised and it was all over, she had to go back to her home. The cold, empty building, devoid of anything that could be used as substance.

The local pub became her new haunt.

* * *

 

Randall Brown had always been an amazing cook. 

His mother had always claimed it was an important skill for a man to have. To be able to feed himself without having to rely on the nearest woman. Anything from stews to souffles, he could make.

And he loved it. He spent the majority of his time away from work experimenting, seeing what flavours works with what. A reputation was formed around his cookies, praise being sung whenever he brought them in. It was a rare day that Randall went out for a meal - after all, why should he pay for something that he could make for free at home?

* * *

 

Lix and Randall met at work. He was meant to be her editor, going through all the articles she had printed on the war and fixing them, before publishing them in a special edition paper, dedicated entirely to the war 

Her writing barely needed any work. Her pictures were superb. He’d expected her, as a woman, to have sub-standard work, hence his need for involvement. But what she had produced showed much more competence than any man’s work he had ever seen.

When he’d finished editing her work, he made a snap decision and invited her over for dinner.

* * *

 

“This,” Lix said, waving a bit of lamb on the end of her fork. “is absolutely marvelous.” 

Randall smiled at the compliment. “My mother taught me how to cook. Claimed it was the most worthwhile skill a man could know.”

Lix laughed at that. “My mother thought the opposite. I never learnt how to cook. I was taught how to think, how to write, how to photograph. Cooking wasn’t a necessary skill.”

“You don’t know how to cook?”

Lix had shrugged, taking another swig of her wine. “I can make bacon eggs, but that’s about it.”

There was a look of shock on Randall’s face, which melded into a look of determination.

“I’ll teach you. If you want.”

“That, Randall, would be absolutely wonderful.”


End file.
